


Perdus

by Beuah



Series: Le Codex empourpré : recueil du canon LME [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, post-Sanctuary Arc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: On est perdu quand on disparaît, mais aussi quand on craint le manque de ce qui n'est plus. Perdus, les Chevaliers d'Or le sont d'autant plus qu'ils sont dispersés dans une histoire qu'ils appréhendent, au sommet d'un Sanctuaire meurtri et au bout d'une époque révolue...
Series: Le Codex empourpré : recueil du canon LME [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718572





	Perdus

**Author's Note:**

> Bien l'bonjour !
> 
> Voici un gros drabble écrit au fil de la plume alors que je pensais à une de mes canon-divergences qui figurent dans l'univers de ma fanfic Laissez-moi écrire. L'alternative est déjà proposée dans le chapitre 6 de Διόσκουροι, qui s'appelle "Contradictions" ; en gros, Saga aurait demandé à être déposé au Cap Sounion après sa mise à mort à la fin de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Je vous invite à lire Contradictions, mais vous pouvez il me semble comprendre ce texte-ci sans l'avoir lu, donc c'est comme il vous plaît !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !
> 
> Fiche technique :
> 
> Titre : Perdus  
Genre : Gros drabble (+/- 500 mots), angst/drama, spiritual  
Contexte : Bataille du Sanctuaire – pré-LME  
Personnages : Gold Saints

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça !

Le rugissement de colère de Milo se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire endeuillé. Si la résignation avait pu avoir une apparence à ce moment-là, elle aurait pris le visage que le chevalier du Bélier renvoya à son congénère pour seule réponse.

Le regard du Scorpion se posa un instant sur les corps allongés et drapés à leurs pieds. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mû avait accepté une requête aussi futile qu'elle était folle dès lors qu'Athéna avait tourné le dos pour se dévouer aux Chevaliers de Bronze grièvement blessés. Dernière volonté ou pas, il s'était agi des paroles d'un homme que la lucidité avait quitté depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on pût accorder un quelconque crédit à ce qui avait pu s'échapper de ses lèvres prêtes à s'ouvrir sur un dernier souffle.

— Nous nous devons de tous les rendre à la terre, Mû ! Comment pourront-ils connaître la paix autrement ? Déjà qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ni DeathMask, ni Shura, ni Aiolos… Il faut retourner le chercher !

— Milo… avait tenté d'intervenir Aiolia en posant sa main sur celle du concerné qu'il sentait se refermer pour former un poing serré.

Une paire de bottes dorées s'arrêta alors face à celles de l'armure du Scorpion dignement revêtue. Quand Milo releva le visage, plus que le chevalier du Lion, c'était celui de la Vierge qu'il vit. Ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes sur deux orbes céruléennes d'un calme et d'une brillance sans pareille aucune.

— Tu sembles confondre deux préoccupations différentes : celle du cheminement de leur âme dans l'au-delà et une autre, plus terrestre, qui est de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre hommage et être rassurés par un vestige de leur présence. Milo, ne t'inquiète pas pour Saga, parce que maintenant qu'il a été englouti par la mer, il y a trouvé l'Achéron et la paix de l'esprit. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi, qui crains de les oublier si tu ne peux plus les voir.

— Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré l'enterrer avec les autres, ajouta Mû. Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas d'en faire le deuil et de transmettre leur mémoire.

— Laquelle, de mémoire ? objecta Aiolia. On va encore parler de traîtres sur le papier ?

Ce fut au tour de Milo de calmer Aiolia. Silencieux et solennel depuis de très nombreuses minutes, Aldébaran finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

— Ne nous emportons pas. Je suppose que pour écrire ce que les générations futures retiendront d'eux et de nous, il faut laisser le temps nous donner les réponses adéquates. On ne va pas faire ça alors que ça vient de se passer et que nous sommes tous affectés. Maintenant qu'Athéna est parmi nous, j'ai nul doute qu'on sera bien guidés pour ça. Du reste, il faut d'abord s'occuper des dégâts, et de nous…

— De nous… ?

Milo eut alors un petit rire sans joie. D'un drap au sol rendu humide par la glace fondue qui se tenait dessous, ses yeux privés d'éclat allèrent croiser ceux de chacun de ses camarades survivants.

— … Mince, quelqu'un sait comment on fait ça ?


End file.
